Enfermée
by WM Horus
Summary: L'équipe est sur la piste d'un tueur en série... mais l'enquête pourrait s'avérer fatale pour l'un des leur...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila la suite de ma série de fic sur Cold Case. Elle fait suite à Solitaire et dans une moindre mesure à Par amour... Quelques références y seront faites...  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

Lilly se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit strident proche de sa tête. Elle se redressa et soupira silencieusement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son téléphone portable. Elle le chercha à tâtons, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Olivia descendait du lit, appréciant visiblement peu ce réveil impromptu.

Lilly décrocha, tentant de se réveiller en écoutant son interlocuteur. Presque immédiatement, elle reconnu la voix de son supérieur, le lieutenant Stillman.

- _Lilly?_ demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vous écoute, répondit la jeune femme, en étouffant un bâillement.

- _Désolé de vous tirer du lit, mais on a une urgence, retrouvez nous à l'intersection de Wescrave et de la 18ième…_

- Je suis en route patron, conclut la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

Elle rejeta le téléphone un peu plus loin sur son lit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ils venaient à peine de terminer une enquête difficile et déjà on les rappelait sur ce qui serait, Lilly l'aurait parié une nouvelle enquête éprouvante…

Rassemblant son courage, elle repoussa les couvertures et se glissa hors de son lit. Elle se frotta les yeux pour tenter de chasser le sommeil. Elle s'apprêtait à retomber sur le lit quand quelque chose toucha sa jambe, la faisant sursauter. Baissant les yeux, elle devina la forme d'Olivia qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler… répondit-elle avec un sourire à la protestation silencieuse de l'animal

* * *

_Intersection 18__ième__ et 42__ième__, une demi-heure plus tard_

Lilly n'eut aucun mal à trouver le point de rendez-vous, le quartier étant déjà saturé de véhicules de police. Elle gara sa voiture un peu à l'écart et se dirigea vers le centre de l'agitation. Elle montra son badge à un agent qui releva le cordon de sécurité pour la laisser passer.

De loin, elle aperçut Scotty qui sortait d'un pavillon résidentiel. Elle s'orienta vers cette direction. Le jeune homme mis quelques secondes avant de l'apercevoir. Une fois qu'il l'eut vu, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Hey, le salua-t-elle.

- Hey, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il laissa sa main se poser sur la hanche de la jeune femme, quelques secondes seulement, tachant de partager avec elle un bonjour un peu plus intime. Mais il la retira avec un air désolé. Lilly lui sourit, lui expliquant silencieusement qu'elle comprenait qu'en public ils devaient se comporter comme deux simples collègues.

- Je te fais le résumé, reprit Scotty, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, les voisins ont alerté la police ce matin pour une odeur inhabituelle… Pour le moment on a retrouvé deux corps, l'un a été tué très récemment, et l'autre est une personne disparue, Melissa Wotan, disparue il y a trois ans. L'affaire avait été classée, les parents pensant à une fugue… Elle avait tout juste 18 ans…

Les deux inspecteurs entrèrent à l'intérieur du pavillon, et Lilly porta immédiatement une main à son visage pour tenter de se protéger de l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans la maison.

Il régnait une drôle d'ambiance qui mettait Lilly mal à l'aise. Un certain nombre d'agent de police, d'expert scientifique allait et venaient d'une pièce à l'autre, pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression que la maison semblait déserte et menaçante. Remarquant son trouble, Scotty chercha sa main de la sienne et l'ayant trouvée, il la serra jusqu'à ce que Lilly lève les yeux vers lui.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait lieux et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier de la cave, mais Scotty l'en empêcha en la retenant. Une fois qu'elle se fut stoppée, il lâcha sa main lorsqu'un agent passa près d'eux.

- C'est pire à la cave, la prévint Scotty.

Lilly acquiesça en observant son partenaire. Il ne semblait pas être gêné par l'odeur, mais était sensiblement plus pâle. Il guida Lilly vers ce qu'elle identifia vers la cuisine. Ils y retrouvèrent Stillman et Jeffries. Tous deux saluèrent Lilly. Stillman tenait dans ses mains un portefeuille.

- Les légistes ont trouvé ça près du corps, ce sont les papiers de Melissa.

- L'autre victime a été tuée il y a quelques jours, intervint Jeffries à l'intention de Lilly.

Alors que celle-ci allait répondre, un agent de la police scientifique entra dans la pièce, une feuille de papier à la main.

- On a trouvé un autre corps en bas… et ça à coté, dit-il en tendant la feuille à Stillman.

Ce dernier la prit et la lut à haute voix.

_Il y en aura bientôt un autre, inspecteurs_

- On dirait que l'on a à faire à un tueur en série, conclut tristement Scotty.

- Oui, acquiesça Lilly, et il semble avoir organisé cette mise en scène en sachant que les voisins préviendraient la police.

- Bien, intervint Stillman et insérant la lettre dans un sachet en plastique. Lilly, vous retourner au poste prendre Nick. Vous allez interroger les parent de Melissa, voir si rien a été oublié lors de l'enquête.

- J'y vais patron.

- Scotty, Will, vous vous assurez que l'équipe scientifique ne rate rien. Je vais me charger des voisins.

Les inspecteurs se séparèrent, Lilly heureuse de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Elle sortit de la maison, et constata que malgré l'heure matinale, un nombre impressionnant de curieux c'étaient rassembler devant la maison. C'était sans doute ce que voulait le tueur. Il voulait faire parler de lui.

Elle du jouer des coudes pour pouvoir rejoindre sa voiture. Elle la déverrouilla et allait ouvrir sa portière lorsqu'elle sentit une violente douleur s'abattre su son crâne.

Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Première scène du crime, une heure plus tard._

Accompagné de Jeffries, Scotty sortit sur le perron de la maison et s'appuya à la rambarde. Il inhala autant d'air frais que possible. Après quelques secondes, il sortit son téléphone et entra le numéro de Lilly qu'il gardait en mémoire. Après plusieurs tonalités, il tomba sur la boite vocale.

Fronçant les sourcils, il composa celui de Vera. Il fut rassuré quand ce dernier décrocha.

- Nick, vous en êtes où avec les parents? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- _Les parents? De quoi tu me parles? Je suis en train d'éplucher le dossier de l'enquête…_

- … Lilly n'est pas avec toi? l'interrompit Scotty.

- _Non, pourquoi…_

Mais Scotty avait déjà raccroché. Sans fournir d'explications, il partit en courant vers la rue sous le regard interloqué de Jeffries. Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Scotty fendit la foule et se retrouva vite sur le trottoir.

Regardant dans toutes les directions, il chercha du regard la voiture de Lilly. Avec effroi, il la vit un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il se précipita de nouveau, tandis que Jeffries s'était lui aussi lancé à sa poursuite. Scotty arriva vite près de la voiture.

Immédiatement, il remarque les clefs qui étaient tombées sur le trottoir. Il se baissa et les ramassa. C'était bien les clefs de Lilly. Tournant sur lui-même, il scruta les alentours, dans l'espoir fou de trouver la jeune femme.

- Non… non pas ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Essoufflé, Will finit par arriver lui aussi et vit à son tour la voiture de Lilly et les clefs que Scotty tenait dans la main. A l'air perdu et désespéré de ce dernier, il devina ce qui s'était passé. Il sortit son portable, tandis qu'il observait Scotty se passer la main sur la nuque et prendre appuie contre la voiture, son regard perdu dans le vague…

- Lil… non, Lil…

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, un peu plus tard._

Lilly reprit conscience dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle était allongée par terre, sur un sol métallique dans la plus profonde obscurité. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur provenant de son crâne la força à rester allongée.

Lentement, elle porta la main à son front et la retira aussitôt quand elle sentit une couche de sang séché qui accompagna la douleur.

Etendant ses bras devant elle, elle chercha à tâtons un quelconque objet, mais ne rencontra qu'une paroi métallique. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, elle parvint à s'asseoir, appuyée contre cette paroi. Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, elle en arriva à la seule conclusion logique. Elle venait d'être enlevée… probablement par le tueur qui devait surveiller les environs, mêlé à la foule…

Et elle était enfermée dans un lieu inconnu…

Glissant de nouveau vers l'inconscience, les pensées de Lilly se tournèrent vers Scotty, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait vite la retrouver…

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... ça m'aide pour écrire la suite..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre..._

* * *

_Vingt minutes plus tard, quartier général de la police_

Nick Vera attendait, assis à son bureau l'arrivée du lieutenant Stillman. Après leur court échange, Scotty l'avait rappelé, et visiblement, Lilly était dans le pétrin. Des ressources supplémentaires avaient aussitôt été engagées pour la retrouver, mais Vera savait qu'ils devaient agir vite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Stillman entra en trombe dans les bureaux de la division homicide et aussitôt, Nick se leva.

- Nick, je passe un coup de fil et on part rendre visite aux parents de Melissa Wotan, l'un des victimes.

Nick acquiesça et partit chercher son arme, tandis que Stillman ouvrit la porte de son bureau et décrocha son téléphone. En l'attendant, Nick ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'enfin Stillman le rejoignit, il lui annonça :

- Une nouvelle victime a été identifiée, Sarah Williams, disparue depuis trois ans. Will et Scotty sont en route pour interroger son mari.

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard, domicile de Matthew Williams_

Scotty arrêta la voiture de manière abrupte, forçant Will a grimacer tandis que la ceinture de sécurité le retint. Il pouvait aisément voir que son partenaire était excessivement inquiet concernant la situation de sa partenaire. Cependant, Will ne fit aucun commentaire, et sortit de la voiture.

Scotty vérifia rapidement l'adresse sur son carnet et fit un geste de la tête pour indiquer à Will la maison de Williams.

Ils gravirent les quelques marches du perron, et Will toqua à la porte. Après une minute, un homme vint leur ouvrir. Grand, la trentaine, il semblait pourtant plus âgé, comme si la disparition inexpliquée de sa femme l'avait abattu. Will ressentit de la peine en sachant qu'ils allaient lui ôter tout espoir de la revoir un jour en vie.

- M. Williams ? demanda Scotty.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête.

- Inspecteurs Valens et Jeffries, nous aimerions vous parler.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, et Will devina que l'homme avait compris pourquoi ils étaient là. Il leur fit signe de rentrer, et les guida jusqu'au salon.

- M. Williams, nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, commença Scotty, nous avons retrouvé un corps qui pourrait être celui de votre femme…

- Oh… non… l'homme semblait à présent complètement brisé.

Pendant que Williams tentait de se contrôler, Scotty jeta un regard lourd de sens à Will. Ce dernier lui répondit silencieusement de laisser un peu de temps à Matthew.

- M. Williams, nous avons besoin de votre aide, reprit pourtant Scotty, nous avons besoin que vous nous disiez si vous avez remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel avant la disparition de votre femme… une personne qu'elle aurait rencontrée…

- Non, Sarah ne sortait pas beaucoup, parvint à répondre Williams.

- Vous souvenez vous du moindre détail particulier le jour de sa disparition, insista Scotty.

- Non, non vraiment, je ne me souviens pas… Oh… Sarah…

Voyant que l'homme était visiblement sous le choc, et qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, Will fit un signe discret de la tête à Scotty, indiquant qu'ils devraient attendre. Ce dernier secoua la tête et s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question, mais Will le devança.

- M. Williams, nous vous remercions pour nous avoir reçus… Nous devrons vous reparler un peu plus tard…

- Très bien, inspecteurs… je suis désolé… Je…

- Nous comprenons, compatit Will, avant de se lever.

Les deux inspecteurs sortirent de la maison sans échanger un mot, mais Will savait que Scotty attendait juste qu'ils soient éloignés de la maison pour parler. En effet, dès qu'ils arrivèrent à leur voiture, Scotty plaça sa main sur la portière de Will, l'empêchant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda Scotty, visiblement hors de lui.

- Il ne pourra rien nous apprendre tant qu'il sera dans cet état, statua calmement Will.

- Est-ce que tu oublies que Lilly a été enlevée par un malade ? s'écria Scotty, laissant échapper sa colère.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas en brusquant un témoin que nous aiderons Lilly, répliqua Will.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Scotty.

Jeffries ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Scotty avec un regard perplexe. Il savait que le jeune inspecteur avait des manières parfois un peu expéditives, mais cela le surprenait néanmoins. Il avait l'impression que Scotty avait du mal à raisonner de manière claire… ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Lilly était en danger…

Interrompant ces réflexions, Scotty abattit son poing sur le toit de la voiture en jurant. Il en fit ensuite le tour pour s'installer à la place du conducteur. Jeffries soupira de nouveau puis rejoignit le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Même instant, domicile des Wotan_

- ...Et seriez-vous capables de nous décrire cet homme ? demanda Stillman à Greg Waton, le père de Melissa.

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, lorsque j'avais déposé Melissa à l'université, ils semblaient se connaître… pourtant elle ne nous en avait jamais parlé… ni à ses amies.

- Je vous enverrais quand même un expert en portrait robot pour vous aider, insista Stillman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vera et Stillman sortirent de la maison.

- On progresse, on a déjà un petit quelque chose, remarqua Vera avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Oui, confirma, Stillman… il faut que l'on arrive à identifier cet homme au plus vite…

Ils arrivèrent à leur voiture et Vera s'apprêta à monter, mais il interrompit son geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Stillman avait son regard perdu dans le vide. Il décida d'intervenir :

- Hey patron, on va la retrouver…

- Oui, répondit Stillman, sortant de sa transe, oui bien sûr.

Il monta dans la voiture, et Vera le suivit, maudissant cette journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer.

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, même instant_

Le bruit d'un choc réveilla Lilly en sursaut. La jeune femme se redressa, tournant la tête de tout les côtés avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. L'obscurité était toujours présente, et la température avait chutée. Se redressant avec difficulté, elle parvint à se mettre debout. A tâtons, elle explora de nouveau la pièce dans laquelle et se trouvait.

Elle ne trouva aucune issue et conclut qu'elle devait se trouver dans une sorte de container. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'une des parois. Elle devait tenter de rester lucide. Elle sentait un léger courant d'air, la pièce n'était donc pas hermétique… elle ne mourrait pas asphyxiée…

Mais le tueur l'avait enfermée là pour une bonne raison… peut être pour venir la rechercher plus tard… Dans ce cas, elle avait encore une chance. Si le tueur était suffisamment sûr de lui pour jouer avec la police, ses collègues finiraient par le trouver et ils remonteraient jusqu'à elle. Mais pour cela elle devait tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, et elle commençait à se demander si quelqu'un allait finalement la retrouver… Secouant de nouveau la tête, elle tenta de rester positive. Elle songea à ce qui comptait pour elle… ses chats, ses collègues, son travail. Et bien sûr Scotty.

Il l'avait invitée à diner ce soir même… ils auraient probablement des difficultés à maintenir ce rendez-vous… Soupirant dans le noir, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de conserver ses forces.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, quartier général de la police_

Nick pénétra dans les bureaux de la police, et avisa son partenaire assis à son bureau le nez dans les dossiers. Il se rapprocha et salua Jeffries d'un hochement de tête.

- Ca a donné quoi de votre coté ?

- Pas grand-chose… le mari était trop choqué pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Voyant que Nick cherchait du regard Scotty sans le trouver, Jeffries répondit à la question avant que Nick ne la pose :

- Il est sur le balcon… il s'est laissé emporté lorsque l'on parlait avec le mari de Sarah… je crois qu'il est trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour avoir un jugement correct…

- Nous le sommes tous, remarqua Vera, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus si je lui dis qu'il doit rester à l'écart de cette enquête.

Jeffries s'autorisa un sourire devant la plaisanterie de son partenaire, mais se retourna pour lancer un regard inquiet vers Scotty, qui attendait immobile, dehors, semblant ne pas prêter attention au vent frais qui soufflait.

Il eut l'impression que le jeune inspecteur leur dissimulait quelque chose…

* * *

_Comme toujours, __n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez cette fic._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila (enfin) de retour avec la suite... Encore pardon pour cette interruption dans mes fics...  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard, quartier général de la police_

Stillman sortit de son bureau, tenant une feuille de papier à la main. Aussitôt, les trois inspecteurs se rapprochèrent de lui, attendant qu'il parle.

- Je viens de recevoir ceci, les parents de Melissa ont dressé ce portrait robot.

Scotty s'empara rapidement de la feuille, et personne ne protesta. Il étudia attentivement le visage qui y était représenté. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il avait le crâne dégarni et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. La seule idée qu'il tenait entre ses mains le portrait du meurtrier, de celui qui avait enlevé Lilly fit frissonner Scotty… Si seulement il avait tenu ce salopard entre ses mains…

Il tendit la feuille à Will, qui la prit à son tour. Il la transmit ensuite à Vera. Stillman regarda le portrait cheminer de main en main avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous allons diffuser ce portrait dans les alentours des lieux d'enlèvement, peut être que quelqu'un pourra nous renseigner.

- On pourrait commencer par le quartier où se trouvait la maison… proposa Scotty.

- Oui, Scotty, vous irez avec Jeffries.

- Et nous, demanda Vera ?

- Nous allons essayer de retrouver les proches des autres victimes. C'est ce que l'on peut faire de mieux pour le moment, répondit Stillman.

Les inspecteurs se séparèrent, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

_Intersection 18__ième__ et 42__ième__, vingt minutes plus tard_

Scotty gara la voiture au juger. Le frottement de l'enjoliveur contre le trottoir faisant grimacer Will. Il ne fit pourtant pas de commentaires, sachant que Scotty était inquiet pour Lilly. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Scotty regarda un instant autour de lui, puis d'un signe de tête, indiqua à Jeffries qu'il proposait de se séparer.

- On se retrouve ici dès qu'on a fini… acquiesça Will, se dirigeant vers le trottoir apposé.

Scotty le regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea vers la première maison qui se situait à quelques mètres seulement de la scène du crime. Si le portrait robot correspondait au meurtrier, quelqu'un devait forcément l'avoir vu aller et venir…

Ayant retrouvé un peu d'espoir, Scotty monta les marches du perron de la maison et sonna. Après quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit, et une vieille dame sortit juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Bonjour madame, je suis l'inspecteur Valens, de la brigade criminelle, se présenta Scotty en montrant son badge. J'aurai aimé vous demander si vous aviez déjà vu cet homme…

Sans répondre, la femme sortit des lunettes et regarda la photo quelques secondes avant de relever la tête rapidement.

- Jamais vu, répondit-elle simplement en commençant à refermer la porte.

Instinctivement, Scotty posa la main sur la porte, empêchant cette dernière de se refermer et la vielle dame lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- C'est très important, insista Scotty, ne relâchant pas la porte.

Jurant silencieusement, la femme lui prit l'image des mains et sembla l'examiner un peu plus attentivement. Après une minute où elle resta silencieuse, son regard fixé sur le portrait, elle se retourna vers Scotty. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard déterminé, lui montrant bien qu'il ne s'en irait pas si elle ne lui donnait pas une réponse suffisante. Elle soupira légèrement.

- Ca pourrait être Monroe…

- Monroe ? reprit Scotty, l'incitant à développer.

- Robert Monroe, le voisin… Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent. Un drôle de type, pas très aimable… un peu comme vous…

- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois, demanda Scotty, ignorant la remarque de la vielle femme.

- La semaine dernière je crois bien… Ou peut être avant.

- Bien, nous repasserons peut être plus tard pour vous poser plus de questions…

Sans attendre la réponse, Scotty fit demi-tour, rejoignant le trottoir. Il avisa Will qui traversait un peut plus loin, venant visiblement à sa rencontre.

- J'ai une piste, la voisine semble reconnaître un certain robert Monroe qui serait le propriétaire de la maison, annonça Scotty.

- Oui, confirma Will, d'autres personnes m'ont indiqué cet homme, mais personne ne connais son nom… la maison appartenant à… Will ouvrit son carnet et parcourut plusieurs pages avant de répondre… Lance Winfield.

- Peut être un alias, il faut qu'on vérifie si il n'y a pas un Robert Monroe qui habiterait dans le coin…

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, même instant_

Lilly se réveilla en sursaut. Elle trembla pendant un instant suite à son réveil brutal. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se le reprocha. Avec la température basse qui régnait, et sa blessure à la tête, il était imprudent de s'endormir. Cependant elle commençait à perdre la notion du temps. Assise, seule dans le noir, elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ainsi.

Elle devait économiser ses forces, tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que son équipe la retrouve. Alors elle pourrait profiter d'un repos bien méritée… jusque là elle devait tenir le coup…

Oui, tenir le coup…

* * *

_Banlieue résidentielle de Philadelphie, dix minutes plus tard_

Stillman referma son téléphone portable et se tourna vers Vera, visiblement avide de connaître l'évolution de la situation.

- Scotty et Will ont une piste. Les voisins ont reconnu l'homme qui serait un certain Robert Monroe… mais la maison n'est pas à ce nom là. La base de données à trouver un Robert Monroe qui habitait non loin. Ils sont déjà en route pour l'interroger.

- Bien, approuva Vera en hochant la tête.

- De notre coté, on continue. On termine ici et on rentre pour réceptionner Monroe s'il s'agit de notre homme…

* * *

_Domicile de Robert Monroe_

Encore une fois, Scotty gara la voiture, d'une manière que Will jugeait comme… dangereuse, avant de sortir rapidement, jetant un regard sur le numéro de la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêter, s'assurant de ne pas s'être tromper.

- C'est bien là, annonça-t-il à Will qui sortait seulement de la voiture.

- Bien, nous allons voir de quoi il retourne.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ce fut Will qui sonna, tandis que Scotty semblait intensément tendu. Jeffries se demanda un instant si cela était une bonne idée d'aller interroger le suspect en présence de Scotty. Ce dernier regarda une fois de plus à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait ou que Monroe ne les surveillaient pas de plus loin.

Pourtant, il n'en était visiblement rien puisque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme, en tout point semblable au portrait dressé par la famille de Melissa.

- M. Monroe, commença Will, Police criminelle, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

- Oui… Je vous en prie, entrez, annonça l'homme d'une voix polie.

Scotty fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il s'était plus attendu à ce que l'individu s'enfuit en courant… Il suivit Will à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Monroe leur montrait le chemin. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Scotty resta silencieux, aussi, Will prit-il la parole, tandis que Monroe les regardaient à tour de rôle, ignorant visiblement pourquoi ils étaient là.

- M. Monroe, possédez-vous un autre domicile à Philadelphie ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier avec une voix pleine d'assurance.

- Bien, nous menons en ce moment une enquête et plusieurs pistes nous ont menées à vous.

- Oh… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur…

- … Avez-vous déjà rencontré une jeune fille du nom de Melissa Waton ? demanda Will, tentant de deviner si l'homme en face d'eux mentait ou non.

- Je ne crois pas… répondit simplement Monroe après un instant de réflexion…

Scotty arrêta d'écouter les questions que posait Will, se concentrant pour étudier l'homme ne face de lui. Il semblait calme. Sa posture trahissait une légère anxiété, ce qui était normal lorsque des inspecteurs de la brigade criminelle vous interrogeaient dans une affaire de meurtre.

Il semblait néanmoins sur de lui. Il répondait rapidement aux questions de Will, réfutant les témoignages qu'ils avaient entendu, tâchant de trouver une explication rationnelle qui semblait correcte. Scotty devait reconnaître que la piste semblait être un cul de sac.

Pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à croire la version de l'homme ne face de lui, il croisa pendant une fraction de seconde son regard qui changeant. Il y perçut pendant un battement de cœur cette étincelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette lueur qu'il pouvait détecter, cette particularité qui lui permettait de distinguer un innocent d'un psychopathe.

Monroe se reprit bien vite et son masque d'honnêteté fut de nouveau en place. Mais Scotty ne s'y trompait plus. Il voyait l'homme ne face de lui tel qu'il était… un prédateur. Scotty avait toujours eu ce don pour les repérer. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon policier. Il savait déceler ceux du type de Monroe…

Coupant Will en plain milieu d'une question, il se leva et sortit ses menottes.

- M. Monroe, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir nous accompagner au poste…

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas… protesta ce dernier.

- Scotty, qu'est ce qui te prends, demanda à son tour Will…

- C'est lui, répondit simplement le jeune inspecteur. Il se tourna vers Will une fois avoir passé les menottes à Monroe. Mon instinct me dit que c'est lui.

Will ne l'empêcha pas de mener Monroe hors de la maison et le suivit en soupirant, espérant que Scotty ne se trompait pas.

* * *

_La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_La fic se poursuit avec ce nouveau chapitre..._

* * *

_Quartier général de la police, trente minutes plus tard_

Le retour vers le poste se passa dans le plus grand silence, Will ne voulant pas s'opposer à son collègue devant le suspect, il restait néanmoins convaincu que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'arrière de leur voiture n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait. Et plus que le fait d'interroger un innocent, c'était plus l'idée que le véritable coupable était encore dehors, libre de continuer ses exactions qui mettait Will en colère.

Rapidement, Scotty mena Monroe dans leurs locaux. L'homme ne protesta que peu, visiblement résigné, attendant la chance qui lui serrait donnée de s'expliquer.

Stillman au contraire fut surpris en voyant Scotty arrivé, poussant devant lui un homme menotté. Voyant l'air que Will arborait sur son visage, il comprit que le jeune inspecteur avait peut être fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Scotty qu'il voulait lui parler. Ce dernier hocha la tête, remettant la garde de son prisonnier à un policier en uniforme et vint à la rencontre de son supérieur qui le regardait approché d'un air concerné.

- Scotty ? demanda-t-il simplement, incitant le jeune homme à lui fournir des explications.

- Patron, c'est Monroe… il dit qu'il ne connait pas Melissa et il nie tout le reste en bloc, mais je suis sûr que nous tenons notre homme.

- Scotty… commença le lieutenant Stillman.

- … J'en suis sûr, répéta Scotty interrompant Stillman, je peux le lire dans ses yeux, il s'agit bien de notre homme… nous pouvons le faire craquer ici… Il est le seul à savoir où se trouve Lilly… On ne peut pas le laisser partir…

Stillman sembla réfléchir un instant, son regard allant de Monroe qui s'était assis, demeurant calme à Scotty qui le regardait, avec un regard suppliant. Bien qu'il ne soit pas lui-même convaincu de la culpabilité de Monroe, loin de là, l'assurance de Scotty le fit douter… Si le jeune inspecteur avait raison, l'homme assis plus loin était leur plus sûre chance de retrouver Lilly vivante…

- Bien… je vous autorise à l'emmener en interrogatoire, mais ne pousser pas trop loin… Monroe est pour le moment toujours un témoin… pas un suspect.

- Entendu, répondit Scotty.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et retourna vers Monroe. Stillman le regarda s'éloigner, puis indiqua d'un signe de tête à Will de l'assister et surtout de le surveiller…

Monroe fut rapidement installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Scotty et Will prenant place face à lui. Stillman se plaça derrière le miroir sans teint.

Une fois que Monroe fut assis, Scotty commença à tourner autour de lui. Il savait reconnaître qu'il agissait ainsi autant pour intimider Monroe que pour se calmer. Il devinait que Monroe devait être un tueur psychotique, et qu'il jouait probablement un jeu pervers avec eux… dont l'enjeu était la vie de Lilly. Et c'est cela qui rendait la situation si dangereuse. S'il avait eu la certitude que cela sauverait Lilly, Scotty n'aurait probablement pas hésité à tuer Monroe sur le champ.

Tandis que cette possibilité affluait dans son esprit, il secoua la tête pour tenter de la chasser. Il devait rester concentrer s'il voulait aider Lilly, il ne pouvait pas se permettre e se laisser guider par ses émotions…

- M. Monroe, commença Scotty d'une voix la plus dégagée possible, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de vos liens avec Melissa Waton…

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette personne, protesta une fois de plus Monroe sans toutefois se départir de son calme habituel.

- Pourtant plusieurs témoins affirment vous avoir vu en sa compagnie…

Will ne réagit pas, mais il savait que déjà Scotty tentait de pousser Monroe dans ses retranchements. La famille de Melissa avait vu un homme qui lui ressemblait approcher la jeune fille. Citer de multiples témoins était exagéré… mais il fallait espérer que Monroe s'il était coupable ne le savait pas.

* * *

De son côté du miroir, Stillman commença à éprouver quelques doutes… Monroe semblait un peu trop calme pour quelqu'un interrogé au sujet d'un meurtre. Même s'il était effectivement innocent, il aurait du au moins s'énerver de l'insistance de Scotty, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la pièce d'observations, s'ouvrit, révélant Vera, une feuille à la main. Il entra sans bruit, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la vitre, observant à la dérobée Monroe. Il se tourna vers Stillman et lui tandis la feuille qu'il avait apportée.

- On vient de recevoir un appel… On a retrouvé une trace de Lance Winfield. Visiblement l'homme aurait loué il y a quelques années un certain nombre de locaux de stockage dans un entrepôt des quartiers Ouest…

- Il les loue toujours ? demanda Stillman, de l'espoir réapparaissant dans se pensées…

- Non, mais je me dis qu'il a pu garder une clef des ces locaux. D'après le propriétaire, une bonne partie n'est plus occupée…

- Et la mauvaise nouvelle là dedans ? demanda Stillman en voyant l'air qu'arborait Vera.

- L'entreprise n'a pas gardé trace de quels locaux Winfield avait loué… donc si on veut vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de suspect là-bas, il va falloir les ouvrir tous… ça pourrait prendre un certain temps.

- On ne dispose pas de ce temps, remarqua Stillman, il faut que l'on retrouve Rush au plus vite. Faîtes sortir Scotty et Will de là…

- Tout de suite, répondit Vera en sortant de la pièce avant de réapparaitre de l'autre coté.

Scotty et Will sortirent de la pièce, suivant Vera et retrouvèrent Stillman à l'extérieur, ce dernier les mettant au courant de la situation. Scotty fut le premier à réagir.

- Il sait où se trouve Lilly ! On peut lui faire avouer ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

- Scotty du calme, lui rétorqua Stillman.

Scotty se tût. Il commença à faire les cent pas autour des trois autres mais ne protesta plus. Stillman le regarda un instant puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Will, sors Monroe de là…

- Patron, intervint de nouveau Scotty.

- Même s'il est coupable, continua Stillman, on n'a pas suffisamment de preuve pour le retenir… Assure-toi qu'il reste sous surveillance. Scotty, Nick, vous allez vous rendre dans cet entrepôt.

- D'accord, acquiesça Vera.

Will se retourna et sortit Monroe de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ce dernier semblait toujours aussi calme. Stillman disparut dans son bureau et Vera prit le chemin de la sortie, mais il se retourna lorsqu'il constata que Scotty ne le suivait pas.

Ce dernier était resté là où la conversation s'était déroulée, son regard fixé sur Monroe et Will qui approchait. Lorsque les deux hommes furent suffisamment prêts de lui, Scotty se rapprocha d'une manière menaçante de Monroe. Will pensa un instant s'interposer entre les deux hommes, mais Monroe l'en empêcha, s'approchant lui aussi de Scotty, visiblement dans une intention plus pacifique que le jeune inspecteur.

- Je sais que vous êtes coupable, je sais que c'est vous qui avez tués toutes ces femmes, murmura Scotty à voix basse lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de Monroe.

- Heureusement, la certitude n'est pas suffisante pour un juge, répondit Monroe, d'une voix faible et sifflante, bien différente de celle qu'il avait réservée dans la salle d'interrogation.

Scotty s'écarta de lui, plongeant sont regard dans le sien, acquérant une fois de plus la certitude de sa culpabilité. L'homme en face de lui jouait… il ne pouvait pas éviter ce dernier acte de défiance alors qu'il était libéré… Il le narguait puisqu'il savait que Scotty savait mais qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui…

Le visage souriant de Lilly passa dans l'esprit de Scotty et il préféra se retourner avant que la situation ne dérape. Pourtant, dans son dos, il entendit la voix froide de Monroe qui lui susurrait :

- Elle était belle, vous savez votre collègue… moins sans doute quand vous la retrouverez…

Scotty n'y tint plus, il se retourna violemment, toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée depuis la matinée se libérant en une fois. Il saisit Monroe par le col et le plaqua violemment au mur. L'autre n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Et tandis que Scotty allait écraser son poing sur ce visage méprisant, deux bras l'en empêchèrent.

Vera l'écarta de Monroe, le forçant à lâcher prise, tandis que Will se plaçait devant l'homme, faisant rempart entre lui et Scotty. Vera poussa ce dernier vers la sortie, et Scotty se laissa guider, sachant que derrière lui Monroe devait l'observer avec un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

* * *

_Parking du quartier général, quelques minutes plus tard_

Scotty entra dans la voiture sans un mot. Vera ne chercha pas non plus à le faire parler, sachant que quoi qu'il est dit, Monroe avait probablement déclenché cet accès de rage chez son coéquipier.

De son côté, Scotty demeurait muré dans sa réflexion. Il savait que Monroe était coupable. Ce dernier l'avait reconnu devant lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Tout ce qu'il y avait à espérer c'est qu'il retrouverait Lilly en bonne santé… Dans le cas contraire, il se pourrait que Monroe paie très cher cette dernière provocation…

* * *

_Comme toujours, __n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez cette fic._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic..._

* * *

_Entrepôt de stockage, périphérie de Philadelphie_

Après avoir franchi la grille d'entrée, Scotty arrêta la voiture presque immédiatement et en sortit tout aussi rapidement. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Vera qui était lui aussi sorti de la voiture. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans le vide et la bouche mi-ouverte.

- Dis moi que l'on sait au moins où chercher… demanda Scotty d'une voix presque suppliante.

L'absence de réponse de Vera confirma les craintes de Scotty, et il se retourna à nouveau vers les rangées de containers disposés symétriquement à perte de vue… Déjà Scotty sortait son téléphone pour demander des renforts…

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, même instant_

Lilly essaya de se lever mais du renoncer, son front continuait de la faire souffrir, une douleur lancinante l'empêchant d'effectuer des mouvements trop brusques. Elle commençait aussi à ressentir les effets de la soif et du froid. Elle serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre en tentant de réchauffer ses doigts sans grand succès.

Elle savait que le plus grand risque pour elle était de perdre espoir. Tant qu'elle demeurerait persuader qu'ils allaient la retrouver, elle survivrait… sinon….

* * *

_Entrepôt de stockage, dix minutes plus tard_

Scotty abattit son pied de biche d'un coup rageur sur le cadenas qui vola en éclat. De l'autre coté de l'allée, Vera, qui venait de terminer d'inspecter l'un des containers se retourna pour trouver la source de se bruit inattendu. Voyant le geste d'énervement de Scotty, il ne fit pas de commentaire…

Scotty fit pivoter la barre métallique fermant le conteneur et ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de renfermé lui assaillit les narines. Il dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe torche vers l'intérieur mais ne vit que de vieux meubles, rongés par l'âge et la poussière. Il fit quelques pas, promenant la lumière le long des parois puis fit demi-tour et sortit.

Soupirant un instant, il entreprit de forcer le cadenas suivant tandis qu'au loin le crissement des pneus indiquait que des agents en uniforme étaient arrivés pour les aider. Retournant à son inquiétude première, il introduisit l'extrémité du pied de biche dans le cadenas et força…

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, même instant_

Lilly repris conscience en sursaut. Elle fut immédiatement saisie de sueurs froides. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. Ne pouvant juger de la gravité de sa blessure à la tête, elle devait restée éveillé coûte que coûte. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si un bruit l'avait réveillée, mais ne distingua que le même silence oppressant de son univers métallique.

* * *

_Entrepôt de stockage, une heure plus tard_

Vera sortit du conteneur et s'appuya sur la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Il tourna la tête pour tenter de déterminer combien de containers ils avaient déjà inspectés, mais lui-même en avait perdu le compte. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Scotty sortait lui aussi d'un container.

Le jeune homme se dirigea quasiment immédiatement vers le container suivant et le fractura. Vera souffla bruyamment et laissa son regard balayer l'allée qu'ils parcouraient… C'était peine perdue. Cela prendrait des semaines pour tout fouiller… Ils devaient obtenir plus d'informations avant d'espérer pouvoir retrouver quoi que ce soit dans cet entrepôt…

Un des policiers en uniforme se dirigea vers lui, et avant qu'il ne parle, Vera savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Faites une pause de quelques minutes, mais on continue après…

Le policier rebroussa chemin, faisant signe à ses collègues. Vera soupira, quelques minutes de plus ne changeraient rien devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Ils ignoraient toujours si Lilly était bel et bien enfermée ici. Il espéra que de leur côté Stillman et Jeffries avaient plus de chance…

Plusieurs heures passèrent, mais malgré le nombre impressionnant de conteneurs qu'ils inspectèrent, ils ne trouvèrent pas la moindre trace de Lilly, ni le moindre indice que le tueur en série avait utilisé cet endroit comme cachette.

Vera laissa bruyamment tomber son pied de biche sur le sol et chercha une nouvelle fois Scotty du regard. Il le repéra un peu plus loin. Ignorant la fraîcheur qui était venu à la tombée de la nuit, le jeune homme avait laissé sa veste dans l'allé et ôter sa cravate. Il poursuivait inlassablement à ouvrir de nouveau containers, sortant rapidement pour passer au suivant.

- Scotty ! l'appela Vera.

Ce dernier tourna la tête mais ne répondit pas à l'appel de son collègue. Il glissa à la place son pied de biche dans un nouveau cadenas et le força, les fragments métalliques tombant sur le sol en résonnant. Il disparut à l'intérieur du container et Vera secoua la tête.

Il réfléchit un instant à la possibilité de forcer le jeune inspecteur à faire une pause, mais l'abandonné aussitôt. Il savait par expérience que Scotty était assez borné et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé Lilly, ou plus probablement d'avoir ouvert tout les containers de l'entrepôt. Il revint dans l'allée centrale et se dirigea lentement vers les lumières des projecteurs fixés aux véhicules de police, dans l'espoir de trouver une boisson chaude avant de retourner auprès de son collègue.

Scotty ressortit du container en jurant une nouvelle fois. Il orienta sa lampe torche vers l'autre côté et constat a que Vera n'était plus là. Il n'en voulait pas à son collègue, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils fouillaient méthodiquement tous les containers… Mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause… S'il arrivait malheur à Lilly, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le nouveau container et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir d'un geste mécanique mais suspendit son outil avant qu'il ne touche le cadenas. Ce dernier était similaire aux autres, mais de fines éraflures en couvraient la surface. En plein jour, elles auraient été invisibles, mais à la lumière de sa lampe torche, elles apparaissaient comme des veines brillantes à la surface du cadenas.

Il prit ce dernier dans sa main et y inséra finalement son pied de biche, il força et ouvrit fébrilement le container. Celui-ci était vide. Il balaya l'intérieur de sa lampe et ne trouva que les parois métalliques. Alors que l'espoir qu'il avait eut devant le cadenas s'envolait, le rayon de lumière tomba sur une forma allongée.

Le faisceau accrocha une chevelure blonde… Scotty laissa tomber la barre de métal qui heurta le sol, faisant résonner le container entier.

Vera porta le gobelet contenant son café brûlant à ses lèvres et soupira lorsque le liquide chaud le réchauffa finalement. Presque aussitôt, un sinistre bruit métallique se fit entendre dans l'entrepôt. Bien plus fort et plus distinct que celui que faisait quelques secondes auparavant Scotty pour briser un cadenas.

Pourtant un regard apitoyé à sa boisson à peine entamer, Vera la jeta portant sur le sol avant de partir en courant, suivi par plusieurs policiers en uniforme dans la direction de l'écho. Levant sa lampe devant lui, il ne vit rien d'anormal et suivit les containers ouvert pour retrouver Scotty.

Une silhouette apparut finalement dans le halo de sa torche et il porta instinctivement la main à son arme. Puis la silhouette pénétra dans la lumière et Vera reconnut Scotty, l'air alarmé qui portait une femme dans ses bras. Vera ne pouvait voir le visage de la personne, mais il reconnut aisément la chevelure d'un blond pur qui reposait contre l'épaule de Scotty. Il se retourna vers l'homme le plus proche et lui cria :

- Prévenez une ambulance !

- Tout de duite, répondit le policier en repartant vers l'entrée.

- Scotty ! Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Vera en se rapprochant du jeune inspecteur.

- Elle est glacée, et elle a une blessure à la tête… répondit –il d'une voix tendue par l'émotion

Vera prit sa lampe dans sa bouche et retira son manteau qu'il déposa contre la forme inanimée de Lilly. Scotty le réajusta en le coinçant contre son bras. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où l'agitation régnait tandis qu'au loin la sirène d'une ambulance se faisait entendre.

* * *

_Entrepôt de stockage, dix minutes plus tard_

Scotty observa d'un œil inquiet les brancardiers hisser Lilly à l'intérieur du véhicule tandis que l'un deux revenait vers eux. Devant l'air des deux inspecteurs, il se décida à les rassurer :

- Elle est en hypothermie, mais va s'en tirer, la blessure à la tête n'est pas très profonde. Il faut qu'on l'emmène tout de suite… L'un de vous peut venir si…

- Vas-y, l'interrompit Scotty à l'intention de Vera.

Ce dernier se retourna surprit vers le jeune inspecteur, les yeux pleins d'incrédulité. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le jeune homme suive Lilly jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Vas-y s'il te plaît, répéta Scotty.

- Scotty, tu…

- J'ai autre chose à faire, répondit ce denier, d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

- Bien, admit finalement Vera, je 'appelle dès qu'elle est réveillée…

- … Je serais là, lança Scotty en retournant à sa voiture.

* * *

_Domicile de Monroe, une demi-heure plus tard_

Monroe quitta sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il vérifia par la fenêtre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des inspecteurs et qu'aucune voiture de police ne stationnait devant chez lui. Une simple silhouette se tenait devant la porte avec un paquet. Un paquet… à cette heure ?

Il descendit, abandonnant ses valises et saisit un couteau dans la cuisine au passage. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un homme. Il portait un haut de survêtement gris à capuche. Cette dernière dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre. Il vit le paquet, jeté un peu plus loin. Il comprit trop tard ce qui se passait. Il leva son bras armé, mais lâcha le couteau lorsqu'un poing de fer s'abattit sur son visage.

* * *

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre en ligne des nouveaux chapitres régulièrement, mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, vos reviews m'aident toujours autant pour écrire la suite, alors n'hésitez pas !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.  
_

_Un petit épilogue pour achever cette fic...

* * *

_

_Hôpital Central de Philadelphie, une heure plus tard_

Lentement, Lilly repris connaissance. Elle avait à peine la force de bouger et ses yeux demeuraient clos. Elle se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi elle se sentait si différente. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de faibles bruits qui lui parvenaient comme filtrés. Elle se prit à espérer ne plus se trouver dans son sarcophage de métal, et lorsqu'elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, une lumière qui lui parut aveuglante lui confirma cet espoir.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité, elle savait qu'ils avaient réussi à la retrouver… qu'il avait réussi à la retrouver. Comme si son corps voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait raison, elle prit conscience qu'une main enserrait la sienne. Lentement elle pencha la tête sur le coté et ouvrit prudemment les yeux, prenant le temps de s'habituer aux néons qui émettait une lueur diffuse mais persistante.

La première vision qui s'imposa à elle était Scotty, visiblement endormi dans une chaise à coté de son lit. Il conservait sa main autour de la sienne. Il ne portait plus de costume, mais son survêtement à capuche qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Derrière lui, la fenêtre laissait passer les premiers rayons du soleil naissant. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé dans sa prison glacée…

Elle tenta de se redresser, et aussitôt, le léger mouvement de sa main réveilla Scotty presque en sursaut. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour lui-même se rappeler où il était, puis son regard se posa sur Lilly et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

- Lil… sa voix paraissait chargée d'émotion…

Lilly se contenta de répondre en serrant sa main dans la sienne, et ce simple contact parut rassurer le jeune homme qui sourit de plus belle…

- Tu nous as fais peur, reprit Scotty.

- Je… je suis désolée, articula péniblement Lilly.

- Non, la contredit Scotty… non, c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber…

Lilly exerça de nouveau une pression réconfortante sur la main de Scotty, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier l'inquiétude oppressante qui visiblement pesait toujours sur lui…

N'y tenant plus, Scotty se leva de sa chaise, sans lâcher la main de Lilly et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas gêner la jeune femme. Aussitôt, Lilly se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Ils partagèrent leur étreinte, chacun heureux de pouvoir se serrer contre l'autre, profitant de se moment d'intimité et de soulagement.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et se fixèrent dans les yeux, le temps semblant s'interrompre, les bruits de l'hôpital disparaissant lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser. D'abord léger, il se fit de plus en plus passionné, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Scotty constata que les pommettes de Lilly avaient prises une délicieuse teinte rose.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et ne se séparèrent que lorsque quelques coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre. Tous deux se sourirent, leur front l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Scotty finit par se lever, ouvrant la porte qui révéla Vera. Il paraissait ne pas avoir dormi et Scotty lui fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire.

Nick entra dans la chambre et sourit à sont tour en voyant que Lilly était réveillée et paraissait en bonne santé.

- Content de te voir de retour parmi nous… lança Vera d'une voix heureuse.

_

* * *

_

_Domicile de Lilly Rush, deux jours plus tard_

Scotty arrêta lentement la voiture le long du trottoir. Il sortit rapidement, et une fois que Lily eut ouvert sa portière, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle accepta mais ne pu retenir un léger sourire devant les attentions du jeune homme.

La jeune femme était sortie de l'hôpital le matin même et avait la bonne surprise de voir que Scotty était venu la chercher. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle monta les marches qui menaient à sa porte. Il lui rendit les clefs qu'elle lui avait confiées pour qu'il puisse nourrir ses chats.

Elle déverrouilla la porte, et entra, aussitôt accueillie par Olivia qui se frotta à ses jambes. Elle avança et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, laissant à Scotty le soin de fermer la porte. Ce dernier se baissa pour ramasser le courrier du matin. Il le déposa dans une petite corbeille, puis revint vers Lilly.

Cette dernière avait reposé sa tête en arrière, et regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et prit sa min dans la sienne. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle posa finalement sa tête contre son épaule

Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

_

* * *

_

_Voila qui achève cette fic. Je l'ai volontairement raccourie par rapport à ce qui était prévu au début. Je vais me lancer dans une fic SG-1, mais je n'exclu pas un retour de Cold Case..._

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de la fic dans son ensemble..._

* * *


End file.
